22 Maja 2005
06:35 Romantyczne podróże do Polski; odc. 9 - Moje miejsce na ziemi; reportaż 07:00 Transmisja Mszy św. z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie-Łagiewnikach 07:55 Misiowanki; (The Berenstain Bears); serial animowany prod. kanadyjskiej 08:20 Domisie; program dla dzieci 08:50 Co i jak (TV); - Rycerze i zamki rycerskie; serial popularno-naukowy dla dzieci i młodzieży 09:20 Piosenkarnia; program dla dzieci 09:30 Talent za talent; program artystyczny dla młodzieży 10:00 Cybermysz; program dla młodych widzów 10:25 Królestwo Maciusia; program dla dzieci 10:55 Kuchnia z Okrasą; magazyn kulinarny 11:15 Dzień otwarty TVP 11:25 Summa zdarzeń według Jacka Żakowskiego; program publicystyczny 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn (w tym o godz. 12.00 "Anioł Pański") 12:45 Dzień otwarty TVP 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Tydzień; magazyn 13:30 Dzień otwarty TVP 13:40 Kochamy polskie komedie; teleturniej (stereo) 14:05 Dzień otwarty TVP 14:15 Kevin władca północy - film fabularny prod. angielskiej 16:00 Dzień otwarty TVP 16:10 Bigosowa i Szwagry; talk show 16:25 Dzień otwarty TVP 16:35 DTV J. Fedorowicza 16:50 Sportowy Express 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Dzień otwarty TVP 17:30 Miasto marzeń - Spotkania; cz. I 18:00 Miasto marzeń - Spotkania; cz. II 18:30 Lokatorzy; serial komediowy TVP stereo 19:00 Wieczorynka; Pszczółka Maja; serial animowany prod. niemieckiej 19:30 Wiadomości 19:53 Sport 19:59 Pogoda 20:10 Zakochana Jedynka; Kate i Leopold; (Kate and Leopold); 2002 komedia romantyczna prod. USA (114'); reż: James Mangold; wyk: Meg Ryan, Hugh Jackman 22:15 Lekka jazda Mazurka i Zalewskiego 22:45 Sportowa niedziela 23:00 Uczta kinomana; Rybka zwana Wandą; (A Fish Called Wanda); 1988 komedia prod. USA (104') /za zgodą rodziców/; reż: Charles Crichton; wyk: John Cleese, Jamie Lee Curtis, Kevin Kline 00:50 Uczta kinomana; Kola; (Kolja); 1996 komediodramat prod. czeskiej (107'); reż: Jan Sverak; wyk: Zdenek Sverak, Andriej Chalimon, Libuse Safrankova 02:40 Zakończenie programu 06:55 Słowo na niedzielę; niesłyszących 07:00 Film dla niesłyszących; Bulionerzy; odc. 13 - Grupa; serial komediowy prod. TVP (stereo) 07:25 Film dla niesłyszących; Bulionerzy; odc. 14 - Tygrys; serial komediowy prod. TVP (stereo) 07:50 M jak miłość; serial TVP stereo 08:40 Wędrówki przyrodnicze z Davidem Attenborough; odc. 7 - Tatusiowie-zwycięzcy gry w geny; serial dokumentalny prod. angielskiej stereo 09:15 Camerata; magazyn muzyczny 09:55 Animals; magazyn 10:25 Rodzinne oglądanie - Miesiąc z National Geographic; Spryciarze wśród zwierząt; (Clever Critters); 2003 film dokumentalny prod. angielskiej 11:40 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza; magazyn 12:20 Gwiazdy w południe; Wielkie wakacje; (Les grandes vacances); 1966 komedia prod. francusko-włoskiej (86'); reż: Jean Girault; wyk: Louis de Funes, Francois Leccia, Olivier de Funes, Claude Gensac 14:00 Familiada; teleturniej 14:35 Złotopolscy; telenowela TVP (STEREO) 15:05 Szansa na sukces; program rozrywkowy 16:05 Na dobre i na złe; serial prod. TVP; wyk: Małgorzata Foremniak, Artur Żmijewski, Krzysztof Pieczyński 17:00 Tygodnik Moralnego Niepokoju; program kabaretowy (stereo) 17:30 7 dni świat; program publicystyczny 18:00 PROGRAM LOKALNY 18:30 Panorama 18:56 Pogoda 19:05 Najlepszy z najlepszych; teleturniej stereo 19:35 Magazyn olimpijski - Echa stadionów 20:00 Panorama flesz 20:05 Europa da się lubić...; - Europa wypromowana; talk show surround 21:00 Postscriptum Europa da się lubić 21:05 Egzamin z życia; serial TVP (stereo) 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport-telegram 22:31 Pogoda 22:38 Pogoda; dla alergików 22:45 Złota Dwunastka Baletów; Harnasie 23:35 Ogród sztuk; program Kamili Dreckiej 00:00 Labirynt; 1985 dramat obyczajowy prod. polskiej (74'); reż: Andrzej Kałuszko; wyk: Cezary Morawski, Monika Orłoś, Małgorzata Pieczyńska, Piotr Machalica 01:40 Zakończenie programu 06.15 Pierwsza milość (38) - serial 07.00 Jesteśmy - magazyn religijny 07.30 Alfabet kulinarny Kurta Schellera - magazyn kulinarny 08.00 Czarodziejki (4) - serial animowany 08.30 Power Rangers - serial SF 09.00 Hugo - program dla dzieci 09.30 Klinika samotnych serc (12) 10.30 Rodzina zastępcza plus (195): Słomiani wdowcy - serial 11.30 Opowieść o psie - komedia, USA 2003, reż. Tiziana Aristarco, wyk. Lino Sanfi, Nino Frassica, Rosa Pianeta 13.30 Szczeniackie wojsko c komedia, USA 1995, reż. Nick Castle, wyk. Damon Wayans, Karyn Parsons, William Hickey, Michaellronside 15.30 Fundacja Polsat 15.45 Wydarzenia 15.55 Prognoza pogody 16.00 Pasjonaci - magazyn motoryzacyjny 16.30 Miodowe lata (119): Strajk - serial komediowy, Polska 17.15 Na zawsze razem - teleturniej 18.15 Daleko od noszy (55): Pierwszy chłopak - serial 18.45 Wydarzenia, sport 19.10 Prognoza pogody 19.15 Rodzina zastępcza plus (196): Wirus zazdrości - serial 20.15 Pensjonat Pod Różą (58): Wina (1) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 21.15 Dziki: Pojedynek (19): Trafiony zatopiony - serial komediowy 21.30 Studio LOTTO 22.20 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk show 23.20 Nasze dzieci - program Fundacji Polsat 00.20 Magazyn sportowy: Żużel 02.20 Spisek - film sensacyjny, USA 1999, reż. Anthony Hickox, wyk. Dolph Lundgren, Mystro Clark, Jon Pennell, Kylie Bax 03.55 Aquaz Music Zone - magazyn 05.45 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|79x79px 05.05 Uwaga! - magazyn 05.25 Telesklep 07.05 Przygoda na Alasce - film przygodowy, USA 1996, reż. Frasier Heston, wyk. Thora Birch, Vincent Kartheiser, Dirk Benedict, Charlton Heston 09.10 Opowieść z Los Angeles - komedia, USA 1991, reż. Mick Jackson, wyk. Steve Martin, Victoria Tennant, Richard E. Grant, Marilu Henner 11.00 Boks: Walka o mistrzostwo świata w wadze ciężkiej Andrzej Golota - Lamon Brewster (powt.) 12.55 Taniec z gwiazdami - program rozrywkowy (powt.) 14.10 Co za tydzień - magazyn 14.35 Zatrzymani w czasie - film przygodowy, USA 2002, reż. JOhnathan Frakes, wyk. Jesse Bradford, Paula Garces, French Stewart, Michael Biehn 16.35 Ciao Darwin: Wysocy kontra niscy - program rozrywkowy 17.55 Kryminalni: Pulapka - serial kryminalny, Polska 19.00 Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.35 Pogoda 19.40 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.00 Najsztub pyta - talk show 20.35 Dzieciaki z klasą - teleturniej 21.55 Pod napięciem - talk show 22.25 Superwizjer - magazyn 22.55 Nie do wiary - magazyn 23.30 Strefa zrzutu - film sensacyjny, USA 1994, reż. John Badham wyk. Wesley Snipes, Gary Buey, Yancy Butler, Michael Jeter (powt.) left|thumb|79x79px 6.55 Mały pingwin Pik−Pok (16): Wiercipiętka – serial animowany, Polska 1990 7.05 Wędrówki Pyzy (5): Jaworowi ludzie – serial animowany, Polska 1980 7.15 Książka dla malucha 7.25 Lippy and Messy (28) 7.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 7.45 Aktualności 7.50 Gramy dla was – magazyn muzyczny 8.00 Koncert życzeń – piosenki 8.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 8.45 Zaolzie – magazyn 9.00 Teleplotki 9.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 9.45 Skoda Grand Prix MTB 10.30 Kurier 10.35 Córki McLeoda (17): Nocny wypad – serial obyczajowy, Australia 2001 11.20 Dzień otwarty TVP 11.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 11.45 Sprawa na dziś (34) – telenowela, Polska 2005 12.10 Dzień otwarty TVP 12.15 Książka tygodnia 12.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 12.45 Z życia Kościoła – program religijny 13.05 Niedziela w Bytkowie – program rozrywkowy 13.50 Śląska lista przebojów – program muzyczny 14.05 Klub globtrotera – magazyn turystyczny 14.30 Kurier 14.35 Podwodna Polska (37) 15.00 Integracja 15.15 Tatrzańskie opowieści (6) 15.30 Kurier 15.40 Dzień otwarty TVP 15.45 Północ – południe – program publicystyczny 16.00 Magazyn kulturalny 16.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 16.45 Młodzież kontra 17.30 Kurier 17.35 Teleplotki 17.55 Dzień otwarty TVP 18.00 Aktualności 18.30 Kurier 18.35 Regiony kultury 18.50 Kraina indygo (15) – serial obyczajowy, Francja 1995 19.40 Dzień otwarty TVP 19.45 Muzyka łączy pokolenia 20.30 Kurier, studio pogoda 20.55 Od niedzieli do niedzieli 21.15 Dzień otwarty TVP 21.30 Kurier, prognoza pogody 21.45 Aktualności 21.55 Wiadomości sportowe 22.05 Piłkarska Trójka – magazyn piłkarski 22.30 Kurier, sport, pogoda 23.10 Kronika Skoda Grand Prix MTB 23.25 Wielkie napady PRL (7) 23.50 Powrót żołnierza – dramat, USA 1982 07:15 program rozrywkowy 08:05 M jak miłość; odc. 239; serial TVP stereo 08:55 Słowo na niedzielę 09:00 Ziarno; program redakcji katolickiej dla dzieci i rodziców 09:25 Dzień Otwarty TVP 09:35 Marco i Gina; odc. 4; serial animowany prod. włoskiej stereo 10:00 Książki z górnej półki; magazyn 10:10 Dzień Otwarty TVP 10:20 Złotopolscy; odc. 654 - Zenek na posła; telenowela TVP (STEREO) 10:40 Złotopolscy; odc. 655 - Arytmia; telenowela TVP (STEREO) 11:10 Niedzielne muzykowanie; Arcydzieła Liszta 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn (w tym o godz. 12.00 "Regina Coeli") 12:45 Dzień Otwarty TVP 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej; z kościoła św. Mikołaja w Warcie 14:05 Dzień Otwarty TVP 14:25 Wiecznie młode kino; Tajemnica Starego Ogrodu; 1983 film fabularny prod. polskiej; reż: Juliusz Dziedzina; wyk: Wiesław Gołas, Stefan Friedmann, Bogusz Bilewski 15:55 Dzień Otwarty TVP 16:05 Summa zdarzeń według Jacka Żakowskiego; program publicystyczny 16:30 Dzień Otwarty TVP 16:45 DTV J. Fedorowicza; program satyryczny Jacka Fedorowicza 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Sportowy Express 17:20 Dzień Otwarty TVP 17:40 Tam gdzie jesteśmy; Łowca boskiej cząstki; reportaż Jolanty Roman-Stefanowskiej 18:10 M jak miłość; odc. 240; serial TVP /stereo/ 18:55 Zaproszenie; program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego 19:15 Dobranocka 19:30 Wiadomości 19:53 Sport 19:59 Pogoda 20:05 Sfora; odc. 6; 2002 serial TVP stereo; reż: Wojciech Wójcik; wyk: Olaf Lubaszenko, Paweł Wilczak, Radosław Pazura, Krzysztof Kolberger 21:00 program rozrywkowy 21:50 program rozrywkowy 22:40 Stratosfera; program rozrywkowy (stereo) 23:30 Sportowa niedziela 23:45 Pamiętaj o mnie...; koncert życzeń 00:05 M jak miłość; odc. 240; serial TVP stereo 00:45 Ziarno; program redakcji katolickiej dla dzieci i rodziców 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport 01:54 Pogoda 02:00 Sfora; odc. 6; 2002 serial TVP stereo; reż: Wojciech Wójcik; wyk: Olaf Lubaszenko, Paweł Wilczak, Radosław Pazura, Krzysztof Kolberger 02:55 Dzień Otwarty TVP 03:20 Zaproszenie; program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego 03:40 Dzień Otwarty TVP 04:10 Wiecznie młode kino; Tajemnica Starego Ogrodu; 1983 film fabularny prod. polskiej; reż: Juliusz Dziedzina; wyk: Wiesław Gołas, Stefan Friedmann, Bogusz Bilewski 05:40 Sportowa niedziela 06:00 Zakończenie programu TV 4 7.00 Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłkarski 7.30 Dezinformacje - program satyryczny Macieja Kraszewskiego 8.00 Jakoś leci - komedia romantyczna, USA, 1997, r. James S. Robinson; w. Brendan Fraser, Joanna Going, Celeste Holm 9.55 Formuła 1 - Grand Prix Monako - kwalifikacje 11.00 Largo (35) - przygodowy serial 12.00 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 12.30 Gdzie diabeł mówi dobranoc (6) - serial 13.30 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 13.45 Formuła 1 - Grand Prix Monako - Wyścig 16.00 Dezinformacje - program satyryczny Macieja Kraszewskiego 16.30 Dekoratornia - magazyn wnętrzarski 17.00 Zostać miss - serial obyczajowy 18.00 Ostatnia taka niedziela - dramat, USA 1999, reż. Don Most; wyk. Douglas Spain, Angela Bettis, Kim Dasrby, William Lucking 20.10 Johnny Wykałaczka -. film fabularny, Włochy 2001, reż. Roberto Benigni; wyk. Roberto Benigni, Nicoletta Bracchi, Paolo Bonacelli, Franco Volpi 22.40 Wydarzenia 22.50 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 23.20 Bez przyszłości - film akcji, USA 1998, reż. Master P; wyk. Gary Busey, Gary Daniels, Master R Pam Grier, Jeff Fahey, Frank Zagarino 1.20 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 1.50 Komenda - serial dokumentalny 2.20 KINOmaniaK - magazyn filmowy 2.45 Sztukateria - magazyn 3.15 Usher - koncert 3.45 KOT czyli Ktoś Ogromnie Tajemniczy - program rozrywkowy 4.35 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 06:00 Telesklep 08:00 Trzy serca 08:30 Na osi 09:05 Kosmos 1999, odc. 10: serial 10:10 Magiczny amulet, odc. 4: serial 11:10 Magiczna miłość: film 12:50 Ptaki ciernistych krzewów, odc. 2: serial 13:55 Pogoda na miłość, odc. 16: serial 14:55 Droga do gwiazd 16:00 Polska na weekend 16:35 Wśród swoich: film 19:00 Akademia policyjna, odc. 21: serial 20:00 Wykonać wyrok: film 22:00 Tajemnice Smallville, odc. 12: serial 23:00 Co za tydzień 23:25 Andrzej Gołota – Lamon Brewster: Boks Walka w wadze ciężkiej o mistrzostwo świata WBO 01:15 Nocne igraszki TVN 24 05:00 Serwis/prognoza pogody/sport/Loża prasowa 06:00 Serwis/Zdrowie 06:30 Serwis/sport/prognoza pogody 07:00 Serwis/prognoza pogody/Praca 07:30 Serwis/Styl 08:00 Serwis/prognoza pogody/Multikino 08:30 Serwis/Zdrowie 09:00 Serwis/prognoza pogody/24 Naj/sport 09:30 Serwis/Raport 10:00 Serwis/prognoza pogody/sport 10:30 Serwis/Automaniak 11:00 Serwis/prognoza pogody/Loża prasowa 11:30 Serwis/Loża prasowa 12:00 Serwis/prognoza pogody/sport 12:30 Serwis/e-Life 13:00 Serwis/prognoza pogody/Kalejdoskop 13:30 Serwis/prognoza pogody/Bilans tygodnia 14:00 Serwis/prognoza pogody/sport 14:30 Serwis/Styl 15:00 Serwis/prognoza pogody/sport 15:30 Serwis/prognoza pogody/Bez komentarza 16:00 Serwis/prognoza pogody/sport/Inny punkt widzenia 16:30 Serwis/Inny punkt widzenia 17:00 Serwis/Portfel/sport 17:30 Serwis/Zdrowie 18:00 Serwis/prognoza pogody/e-Life 18:30 Serwis/prognoza pogody/Praca 19:00 Fakty/sport/prognoza pogody 19:30 Serwis/Automaniak 20:00 Serwis/Loża prasowa/prognoza pogody 20:30 Serwis/Loża prasowa 21:00 Serwis/prognoza pogody/magazyn sportowy 21:30 Serwis/Firma 22:00 Serwis/prognoza pogody/Kalejdoskop 22:30 Serwis/Bilans tygodnia 23:00 Serwis/prognoza pogody/sport/Inny punkt widzenia 23:30 Serwis/Inny punkt widzenia 00:00 Serwis/prognoza pogody/magazyn sportowy 00:30 Serwis/prognoza pogody/sport/Loża prasowa 01:30 Fakty/sport/prognoza pogody 02:00 Serwis/e-Life/prognoza pogody/Bez komentarza 02:30 Serwis/Automaniak 03:00 Fakty/sport/prognoza pogody 03:30 Serwis/Raport 04:00 Serwis/prognoza pogody/Praca 04:30 Serwis/Styl Eurosport 08:30 UCI Pro Tour – Giro d'Italia: Kolarstwo 13. etap 09:30 Liga Mistrzów – Vintage 11:00 GP2 w Monako: Wyścigi samochodowe Wyścig 1. 12:00 French Open w Paryżu: Tenis Finał mężczyzn 2004 13:30 UCI Pro Tour – Giro d'Italia: Kolarstwo 13. etap 14:15 Tenisowe historie 14:30 UCI Pro Tour – Giro d'Italia: Kolarstwo 14. etap 17:15 Fight Club: Sporty walki K1 GP w Seulu 19:30 A. Abraham – H.J. Velazco: Boks Walka w wadze średniej o międzynarodowe mistrzostwo WBA – turniej międzynarodowy w Dortmundzie 21:00 Weekend sportów motorowych 21:30 World Series by Renault w Monako: Wyścigi samochodowe 21:45 Champ Car: Wyścigi samochodowe Zawody z cyklu World Series w Monterrey 23:45 Wiadomości Eurosportu: Wiadomości sportowe 00:00 French Open w Paryżu: Tenis Finał mężczyzn 2004 Polonia 1 06:40 Magiczne igraszki: film 07:00 Yattaman: film 07:25 Geronimo, odc. 25: serial 08:25 Top shop 17:00 Mecz piłki ręcznej: Piłka ręczna 18:50 Klasa III C, odc. 9: serial 19:55 Królewna Śnieżka: film 20:20 Cena ambicji, odc. 2: serial 22:05 Projekt UFO: serial 23:00 Seks telefon 23:20 Zdarzyło się naprawdę 23:40 Seksplozja 00:00 Ania i Kasia zapraszają 00:20 Night Shop 00:35 Military Shop 00:45 Tina, Maja i Viola 01:05 Marianna Rokita 01:30 Night Shop 01:45 Seks wspomnienia 02:05 Night Shop 02:20 Seks flirty 02:40 Marianna Rokita 03:00 Night Shop 03:10 Seks telefon 03:25 Night Shop 03:45 Seks flirty, odc. 4 04:00 Seks flirty, odc. 5 HBO 06:30 Łowca dinozaurów: film 08:00 Kto pod kim dołki kopie: film 09:55 Samotny Strażnik: film 11:25 Ojciec Goriot: film 13:10 Cinema, cinema 13:35 Dziewczyny z wyższych sfer: film 15:05 Hokus pokus: film 16:40 Piraci z Karaibów: Klątwa Czarnej Perły: film 19:00 Gwiezdne wrota, odc. 21: serial 19:45 Gwiezdne wrota, odc. 22: serial 20:35 Spotkanie z Gusem van Santem 21:00 Słoń: film 22:20 Carnivale, odc. 15: serial 23:10 Ja, szpieg: film 00:45 Zbrodnia ojca Amaro: film 02:40 Gdy zapada zmrok: film 04:05 Piraci z Karaibów: Klątwa Czarnej Perły: film HBO 2 06:30 Dzieciaki, kłopoty i my: Powrót Seaverów: film 08:00 Pingwin Amundsen: film 09:30 Dwa światy: film 11:25 Córka mojego szefa: film 12:55 Agata: film 14:35 Na planie 15:10 Bojaźń i drżenie: film 16:55 Pogawędki z duchami: film 18:25 Pośród obcych: film 20:00 Statek miłości: film 21:35 HBO na stojaka!, odc. 109 22:10 Zmowa milczenia: film 23:40 Zgromadzenie: film 01:05 Austin Powers i Złoty Członek: film 02:40 Podejrzana: film 04:50 Pogawędki z duchami: film MTV Polska 06:00 Budzik MTV 10:00 MTV News 10:05 Wanna Come In? 11:00 Wade Robson Project 12:00 Pimp My Ride 14:00 Camp Jim 14:30 MTV News 14:35 Biorythm J.Lo 15:00 Diary of Good Charlotte 15:30 Diary of Moby 16:00 MTV News 16:05 Penetratorzy 17:00 Rise and Rise – Britney Spears 18:00 Wanna Come In? 19:00 MTV News 19:05 Total Request Live 20:00 MTV News 20:05 The Assistant 20:30 One Bad Trip 21:00 Rodzina Osbourne'ów 21:30 Nowożeńcy 22:00 Fabulous Life of Christina Aguilera 22:30 Fabulous Life of Hot Young Popstars 23:00 MTV News 23:05 Hip Hop Candy 23:30 MTV Exit Pharrarel Lives 00:00 Chillout Zone MTV Classic 06:00 Classic Hits 09:00 Classic Greatest Hits 10:00 3 z 1 11:00 Classic '90 12:00 Classic Greatest Hits 14:00 Weekend z U2 16:00 Classic Greatest Hits 23:00 Classic Ballads 00:00 Classic Hits Canal + 05:15 Świat gliniarzy, odc. 3: serial 06:00 Tajemniczy świat roślin 07:30 Teletubbies, odc. 42: serial 07:55 Wielkie parki świata, odc. 8 08:25 W krzywym zwierciadle – rodzinne święta: film 10:00 Rugratsy szaleją: film 11:25 10 lat sportu w Canal + 12:15 Złap sport – 10 lat Canal+ 12:50 Ciało: film 14:35 Po drugiej stronie płótna 15:20 10 lat piłki nożnej w Canal+: Magazyn sportowy 16:25 Trio z Belleville: film 17:55 10 lat z przyjaciółmi: serial 18:25 Dziesiątka z plusem 18:45 Wstęp do meczu: Piłka nożna 19:00 Legia Warszawa – Wisła Kraków: Piłka nożna Idea Ekstraklasa 21:20 Pan Tadeusz: film 23:55 Basen: film 01:40 Tomcio Paluch: film 03:10 Wstęp wzbroniony: film 04:50 Wolf's Rain, odc. 13: film Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Katowice z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Classic z 2005 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2005 roku